In recent years, an aspect ratio of a pattern is increased with advancement of integration degrees of semiconductor devices. A conventional defect inspection apparatus using an electron beam cannot detect an electrical short circuit that is present, for example, on a bottom between wiring lines, in a high-aspect structure.